By your side
by PenToSword
Summary: After Justice, the progress of the relationship between Col. Young and Lt. Johansen. T to be safe. Now AU
1. Always by your side

**Hi! This is my first SGU story, hope you'll like it!  
Spoilers: up to 1x10 Justice  
Pairing: Young/TJ  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's very sad, i know:(  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Eli wandered around the ship all night. He just couldn't accept what had happened. Eli figured out that Col. Young left Dr. Rush on that planet all by himself, without water or food. Moreover, he lied to the crew about what happened. Rush didn't make it to the gat. Come on! He couldn't have believed it even if he hadn't known the truth. He felt anger and misery, now that Rush is gone, what will he do? He stopped and leaned against the wall. He sighed and put his hand on his forehead. _To hell with Young_. Why did he have to do what he did? Now they lost their one and only expert in ancient language and the ship's systems. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that someone was speaking to him, until the person touched his elbow. Eli jumped and immediately warned himself not to think on the corridors. He only looked at his interrupter and was surprised to see TJ.

'Eli, I just asked if you were okay. You look pale.' She looked at him with worry in her eyes.

'No, I'm okay thanks. I was just thinking about…' At this point Eli realized that she didn't know about what really happened to Rush. He turned away from her and whispered.

'Never mind.' He started walking away but was stopped by TJ's hand on his arm.

'Eli, you know that you can tell anything. I can't tell anyone, because I'm a doctor. But most importantly I'm your friend Eli. Talk to me.' She offered him a smile. He smiled back weakly and just said:

'Talk to the colonel. If he wants to, then he will tell you. ' With that he walked down the corridor, leaving TJ behind.

* * *

Colonel Everett Young was sitting in his quarters, trying to read his book. He tried, but he couldn't focus on the story, his thoughts were racing around the day's events. He had regretted his actions at the exact moment he stepped through the gate, it shut down and the ship jumped back into FTL. _Rush deserved what he got!_ A little voice in his head kept screaming at him, and however he tried to shut it up, he couldn't. Rush was their only hope, but Young knew that he would have sabotaged everything he could if he had remained on the ship. He had a bad conscience and he was aware of the fact that it won't go away for a long time. He started to sink into his pain when a sudden knock on his door snapped him out. He quickly put down his book and went to answer the door. He was very surprised to see TJ in the opened door.

'Good evening, Colonel.' She greeted him quietly.

'Good evening.' His voice told her that he was surprised.

'May I come in? I have something I wanted to talk about with you.' Young stepped aside of her way and she walked into the room. He closed the door and gestured toward a chair.

'Sit down.' They sat down in front of each other. Young felt a bit uncomfortable. They hadn't been by themselves since their_… Don't even go there!_ He was thankful to the little voice this time.

'So, what brought you here in this time of the day?'

'Well, I just met Eli in one of the corridors. He seemed a bit… distracted. It seemed that something is bothering him.'

'Well, if that is the case, for me it's just the long day and the loss of Dr. Rush. Eli is nearly a child. He needs time.'

'Well, Sir, I asked him what was bothering him and he told me that if I want to know it, I must ask you.' Young's face went pale. If Eli was talking about what he thought he had then…

'You don't have to tell me, but I can't help him if I don't know what's bothering him. Eli is an important member of the expedition.' She looked at him, waiting. He had to tell her. Her oath was assurance that she won't tell anyone. He took a deep breath.

'I'll tell you it but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. I can give it in order, but I trust you.'

'I swear I won't tell anyone.' TJ saw how hard it was for him to share that thing with her, so she just sat there and waited. After a short time Young continued.

'My relationship with Rush wasn't good. You know that.' He looked in her eyes and she gasped because she saw so much pain in his eyes that she started to fear from what he was about to say.

'On the planet we had a fight. A real one, worse than the ones we had abroad the ship. I found out that he put the gun into my room.' TJ's eyes grew large. Rush? But he… well, as she thought it over it became obvious. Young didn't let him use the chair, but Wray… She listened to him again as he started to speak again.

'I didn't want to knock him out but then he told me something and I couldn't stop myself. I…I didn't want to leave him there alone.' He dropped his head into his hands. They sat like that for a couple of minutes. TJ's thoughts were racing. There wasn't any rock slides, Young left Rush there all by himself, alone. She couldn't believe it. The Everett Young she knew would never have done something like that; this ship really got the worst out of everyone. He lifted his head up and looked in her eyes again. Her heart nearly broke at the amount of paint in them. It was much larger than before.

'Do you believe me?' He knew it without asking it. It was in her eyes. The trust that stayed there after he told her everything.

'I believe you.' She whispered. She got up and sat beside him on the sofa.

They just stared at each other. They admire the openness in each other's eyes and knew that they could rely on each other anytime. They closed the distance between them and slowly they kissed each other. It wasn't like any of the kisses they had shared. It had a much deeper meaning, it carried comfort and belief. When it ended, they kept their foreheads touching and their eyes closed. They interlaced their fingers and for some time just enjoyed each other's presence. Then Young whispered.

'Thank you.' TJ suddenly became aware of what they had just done. She squeezed his hand, stood up and walked away. Young watched her going away and knew that things would never be the same, no matter how strong they will try to get everything back to normal.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Yes? Not? Please tell me by clicking on that button below:)**


	2. Nightmares

**Hi there! I got many nice reviews and you suggested me adding more chapters to the story, so I decided to do it. BTW thanks for the reviews:)**

Disclaimer: The fantastic series of SGU belongs to Brad Wright and Robert C. Cooper (lucky them), I own nothing, only the idea

Spoilers: Well, if you didn't know that Colonel Young and TJ had an affair before, then you could easily get it from the first chapter:P

Enjoy!

* * *

_Back to normal_. What is normal? The way before that? During their storm of emotions? Before this little thing which seems to have torn their world apart, _again_?

Colonel Everett Young, the current commander couldn't find answer for any of these questions. His encounter with TJ has switched something on in his brain and he just couldn't stop the flow of questions in his head. He had been turning and tossing for more than an hour before he finally fell asleep. It was the kind of sleep which only made you dream, but in the morning you just felt more tired than the time you had gone to sleep. As the colonel's shallow dream took over, he knew in the darkest and furthest corner of his mind that this night, his dreams would be around a certain person. But as it turned out, he was wrong.

_When he became conscious, he didn't open his eyes at first. He tried to analyze his environment without looking around. Firstly he felt the wind. It was gentle and just blew with the force that slightly lifted his hair off from his forehead. The next thing was the high temperature. He didn't realize it immediately because the wind brought cool air. He carefully moved his fingers and felt something rough underneath them. He grabbed a handful of it and opened his eyes. If it was what he thought it was, then… He looked at the sky filling all his vision. It was ocean blue and strange light blue stripes lay across it. He had never seen this sky before, but he wasn't very interested in it. He quickly sat up and looked at the strange material in his hand. As he expected it, it was sand. He jumped up and spun around. Behind him there was the thing he hoped he wouldn't see. _The ship_. The one they found on that planet during their last stop. The one he left Rush on. He fell on his knees and cried out: 'Noooooooooooo!'  
_  
Then, he woke up.

He sat in his bed for about five minutes, panting. Then he sighed and thought: _'Well, here goes tonight's sleep.'_ He was sure he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, not tonight. He got up, put on his jacket and went out to the corridor. He didn't really have any aim, just wandered through the corridors, just like Eli did not so long ago. He went where his feet took him, so he was surprised when he found himself on the observation deck. He was stunned by the colors of FTL every time he saw it. So he sat on the left bench and relaxed. _This is the only damned thing that can relax me on this damned ship _- he thought. He had been sitting there for about half an hour when he heard slow footsteps approaching the deck on the corridor. He didn't turn toward the newcomer because he knew his luck and was about 80% sure about who came here on this lonely, late hour, when everyone else was sleeping. He speculation didn't betray him and he sighed when he heard the newcomer's greeting:

'Good night, _Colonel_. What do you do here at this time of the night?' The voice was definitely female's, it was gentle, nearly whispering and Young knew whose it was. The voice belonged to First Lieutenant Tamara Johansen. _TJ. Great_ - he thought.

'I'm just admiring the view. And what are you doing here?' He didn't address her because he didn't know what he should call her after what had happened. Not just that night, but before they got to the ship. He also knew that he made up a lame excuse for being there, she definitely saw through it, but didn't seem to give any signs of it.

'Well, _Sir_, I had to visit one of the patients in the infirmary.' Something caught his attention. Her addressing _him_. The phrases she used definitely weren't the kind you call your _former?_ lover. He smiled ironically. She was also the one the last time who started to address him formally. _Get back to professional level again?_ He wasn't sure if he wanted to be that way again.

He stood up and walked to her. He lent to her left ear and whispered:

'Well, it's late now, _Lieutenant_. If you would excuse me, I should go to sleep now.' With that he left there a surprised and confused TJ.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! You can tell me it by pressing the button below and leaving a review:)**


	3. Damned night

**Uhm... Hi! I'm terribly sorry! I updated very long ago despite my promise. I have only one excuse. My muse seems to have ran away to escape the cold weather:)**

Anyway! This chapter _is_ very short, but I'll have a ski break three weeks from now, and then I will continue the story!

Disclaimer: See the previous chapters!

When I wrote this, I was in a very bad mood because of one of my friends, I nearly felt the same way as Young.

* * *

Colonel Everett Young walked down the corridor back to his room happily. He didn't know what made him so happy, maybe his encounter with TJ? He couldn't find a rational explanation to what he did a few minutes ago. His thoughts about other things occupied his mind during the night but suddenly the fact that he had left Rush on that planet hit him so hardly that he had to lean to the wall of the corridor.

Somehow he made it to his room and after closing the door he fell down to his bed took heavy breathes to calm himself. _How could you do that?!_ He wanted to shut up the little voice in his head but it continued accusing him. _He didn't have any food or water with him! He will definitely die from hunger. Sorry, he will die before that from desiccation! What kind of man are you Everett Young?! Wait, don't answer! You're the worst kind of all! You don't even earn the right to call yourself human! How in hell can you still be the commander of this ship? You can't even control your emotions then how could you tell the people on this ship what to do?! They trusted you! And you betrayed them! You took away their one and only hope of ever getting home! How could you do this?!_

He wanted to deny everything the voice said, to prove everything wrong! But he knew that every prosecution was, is and will be true. He didn't know what hell was like, but this torture he got from his conscience was at least equal to the torture the sinners got in hell. He hid his tears every time since he joined the Air Force, but now he let them flow freely down his cheeks. They were the tears of desperation, loneliness and guilt.

The night left him without sleep or answers for his questions. he got up and tried to get himself in shape, as for now, he was still the commander of Destiny and his men needed him. He washed his face and hid his pain, the he stood in frontof the door for a short time. Finally he found enough courage in himself to face the crew. With a heavy sigh he opened the door and stepped outside.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please let me know by leaving a review!  
**


	4. Encounters

**Hi! Finally I'm back! Are you happy? :P**

**Disclaimer: See the previous chapters**

**Spoilers: Well, if you haven't read the summary of the eleventh episode 'Space', then maybe some ( It will be a great episode in my opinion :D )**

* * *

His steps were echoing through the corridor. His back was stiff and he always checked the crossroads for any life. He only wanted to stay out of sight all day, but he knew that it was impossible from the start. He was the commander of this damned ship, how could he avoid meeting anyone?! Still, he acted like a hunted animal, and listened to the silence surrounding him. The silence was like a nice, black blanket which was warm, so he gladly welcomed it.

'Colonel? I've been looking for you for an hour! I have to talk to you about this.' Colonel Everett Young nearly jumped out of his own skin when the loud voice broke the silence into pieces.

'Yes, Dr. Brody? What is that?' He turned to the scientist, but leaned to the wall as like protecting his back from the invisible enemy, which was sleeping inside him.

'This is what appeared in Destiny's sensors' sight.' Brody seemed extremely nervous as he showed the tablet to the Colonel.

'Could you tell me what this is?' He couldn't see anything, just little dark grey dots in a light grey circle.

'It's from the deep space sensor. Look here.' Brody put his finger to a relatively large nearly black dot on the edge of the light grey area. 'This is our biggest problem right now.'

'Why, what is that?!' Young was near his calmness' edge. _Why can't he just spit it out?! _

'Well,' he looked everywhere, but not in the Colonel's eyes 'it's an alien spaceship.'

The whole world turned upside-down in Young's inside. What if it's the one they found on that planet… No, it can't be that! That was completely dead, with no hope to be repaired, so this can't be _him_.

'When will it approach us enough to gather information?' If Brody had looked up from the tablet into his eyes, he couldn't have seen any emotions in the, his mask didn't fall off, not even for a second, although his soul was trembling inside.

'About three days.'

'Good. Now, go back and try to find out everything you can.' Colonel Young turned around and was about to leave, when Brody's voice stopped him.

'Colonel, uhm, I don't believe I can do anything. Not without Dr. Rush. Only he had the knowledge to dig deeper in the ship's systems.' The world seemed to freeze in that second Rush's name left Brody's lips.

Young turned back half and said:  
'Then try to break in' with that, he turned his back to the scientist and walked away. Brody stood there and just watched him leaving. After a couple of seconds, he sighed heavily and left to the labor. He knew, he will be having a very long day and night.

Young's thoughts chased each other and he didn't really see where he was going. What if that _is_ him? What should he do? More importantly, what if that is a spaceship that belongs to the dominant species of this part of the universe? What if they aren't friendly? They can't fight back if they attack Destiny! Not without Rush. Only he could fire the ship's weapons. This was the worst case scenario he could imagine. He turned his radio on and ordered everyone to the gate room.

Colonel Everett Young stood on the staircase and watched the people below him. Their faces showed different emotions, like boredom, annoyance and some of them even looked nervous. He smirked inside. _They are feeling that something bad is going to happen?_

'Attention, please! The colonel wants to announce something!' Young was grateful to Greer that he silenced the chatting people. Maybe the gun he was holding or his look that said 'try to disagree with me and you are dead' made them do what he said, but they silenced at once.

'Dr. Brody informed me this morning about an alien ship approaching us in the FTL, but we aren't su…' he never got to finish his sentence, because the crowd started to shout things like 'How can it approach in FTL?!' and 'I thought we were alone!' or 'Why didn't anyone tell me?!' and he heard someone saying relieved: 'Rush is coming back!' Young waited for them to stop shouting, but they didn't seem to notice him standing there.

'Hey, people! Shut up already! The Colonel hasn't finished yet!' Greer's strong voice echoed through the room and Young was sure it could have been heard in the other end of the ship. Everyone turned to the Colonel again with a waiting look on their faces.

'As I said, we don't know anything about the spaceship, apart from the fact that it is approaching us in FTL. We will know more three days from now, when it will be close enough to be seen on the detectors. That's all. I recommend you to prepare yourselves for an occurring battle' he started to climb down the stairs, when a question stopped him halfway.

'Colonel, can the ship be the one we found on the last planet we stopped by?' _He wants to know if It is Rush._

'As I have told you, we know nothing yet.' _As if it was him! Then perhaps my heart's weight would be half of its current weight!_ Young walked down the staircase and went to the door, but still heard everyone whispering behind him.

He was walking towards his quarter, when he heard running footsteps behind him. They stopped ten meters from him and continued their rhythm in a much slower pace. He couldn't confuse their sound with any other shoes'. God, how he hated the owner of them. Who else could have come after him? Only his _favorite _IOA representative, Camille Wray! _Great, just great! _He thought as he turned to her.

'Colonel, may I ask why didn't you inform me about this huge problem immediately?!' Her voice sounded calm, but he could hear the suppressed anger behind them.

'I thought, you would hear them anyway when I announce it to everyone else onboard the ship.'

'Did you forget that as the only IOA representative on the Destiny, I have to know everything in the exact second it happens?!' She didn't try to suppress her anger anymore.

'Well then, I promise from now on, I will tell you everything what happens.'

She leaned closer to him and whispered:  
'Don't think that you can do anything just because Rush is no longer here!' With that she turned around and stormed away.

Young just stood where she left him and thought about how Rush's absence effected him. _Maybe it was better when he was here, even with him trying to break me._ Suddenly his radio turned on. He quickly pushed the button and spoke into the machine.

'Young here.'

'Colonel, it's TJ, – he couldn't confuse her voice with anyone else's – could you come to the infirmary for a routine examination? I want to see how your wounds are doing.'

'I'll be there in ten minutes. Young out.' _The situation is just getting better and better._ How could he look in her eyes after yesterday's evening?

* * *

**What a nice cliffhanger! :D**

Please review!


	5. Waiting

**Hi! Another weekwnd, another nice chapter for mystory!:) Hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Swear.**

**Spoilers: Well, I'd say up to 1.12 'Divided'**

* * *

Dr. Brody closed his eyes and put his cold hand to his opposing heated forehead. This had been a very long night, maybe the longest of all. He had been sitting in front of his and Destiny's computer waiting for the dark grey spot to grow or do anything at all. But no, his hopes were pointless, the spot did nothing. Sometimes he thought that it was just playing with him. Every hour it seemed to be bigger, but when he looked at it twice, it was the same size as before.

He sighed heavily and nearly choked when the, now familiar, sensation made his inner parts trying to break out of their prison, which was his body. Great, they dropped out of FTL again. The only question was _why_? The ship didn't need fuel; the amount it had was enough for about two more weeks if his calculations were right. They didn't need food or water, or anything at all. The so called 'sweet potatoes' they found were still on the menu _and they would still be for another long time_ - he thought with a grimace. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get used to their taste. Anyway, could be the reason for the stop is that Destiny detected the alien ship and considered it to be a potential threat? Well, he would know more if he had seen where the gate will dial to. Dr. Brody grabbed his computer and hurried to the Gate Room.

* * *

Colonel Everett Young walked along the long corridor which led to the infirmary. Now, of course, he couldn't avoid the crew as he did before. He nodded his head down and only watched the floor in front of him all the way. When he saw legs, he stood to the wall and looked up to their owner. For the greetings he just nodded and whispered something like 'nice to see you too' or 'doctor, how are you today?' he didn't expect an answer, he just asked because it would have created an illusion of him at his sanity.

Actually he was as confused inside as never before. His emotions played hide and seek, as some of them hid in one of his mind's corner and only came out when he thought he could forget them for a while. The alien ship's appearance was a catalyst to his relatively calmed emotions. And now he was heading towards his check up, his meeting with TJ and the most important thing he'd need were simple, clear emotions. He sighed and hurried his steps. _The faster I'm done, the better it will be. _

Finally he reached his destination, the infirmary, or, as Eli called it, the sick bay. _It must be from Star Trek or Star Wars. Eli names everything after those old sci-fi series and movies. _He stepped in and looked around. The room was deserted, as fortunately no one was injured and Riley was being treated in his own cabin. _Great, at least we can be alone. If anything occurs, no one will see._ TJ was writing something on a paper at her desk and Young took a few moments to just admire her beauty. God, she had a beautiful face. Her features were tender and her hair looked like silk in the light of Destiny's lamplight. He could stand there and watch her for an eternity, but he came here for a reason and so he called out.

'TJ?' She looked up and flashed a smile towards him, which made Young's heart beat twice as fast as it did before.

'I'm glad you could come this fast, Colonel. Sit down on one of the beds; I'll be there in a second.' Young did as he was told and examined the infirmary more closely. Basically everything was where it had been at the time he last visited the place, but as his look fell on the medicines' locker, he noticed that there were far less boxes inside. As TJ stepped to his side with some bandages in her hand, she noticed his gaze's direction.

'We're nearly out of medicines. At the pace we are using them, there won't be enough in two weeks. Look at me'- she ordered. He lifted his head and hissed as TJ cleaned the wound. It was nothing compared to his other injuries he had got before they got onboard Destiny, but it was an unpleasant feeling.

'Can I ask something?' TJ's voice was a bit uncertain and she only watched his forehead, and didn't look in his eyes.

'Go ahead.' He began to worry what that question will be about. _What if…?_

'Have you ever considered what happened to us not as a misfortune?' Now, _this_ was surprising to him, and he answered the first thing that came into his mind.

'Well, not really. As far as I see it, nothing lucky happened to us since we are here.'

'What if this is a sign from our destiny? That we were meant to be here?'- she just whispered the last thought, because it was too hard to believe it – 'What if it was meant to be _us_?'

Young has never thought about the recent events from this angle, but he could understand her point of view. It gave her, and him too, hope. If they, _he_ and _her_, were meant to be here, _together_. It was a great feeling of sureness and freedom, but his inside voice didn't let him enjoy it. _Enjoy yourself as long as you can, but I warn you now that whatever you do, don't do anything you'd regret when you finally get home!_ He shut this voice down this time, which he knew was his senses' and rather listened to what his heart was telling him. _See? She feels the same way as you. She wants to be with you, to love you and to be loved by you! Can you still remember those feelings you had for her?!_ He could and as he felt, they hadn't changed during this long time.

He took her hand in his and looked in her eyes. He finally felt himself strong enough to admit his feelings not only to himself, but to her too. He opened his mouth to say what was on his heart, but at that exact moment, the familiar feeling of the ship jumping out of FTL hit them. He sighed heavily and got up. He looked into her eyes for a last time and saw the same feelings he had. He smiled at her reassuringly, squeezed her hand and hurried towards the Gate Room.

* * *

**Liked it? Yes? No? Please tell me by leaving a review!**


	6. Wrong side

**Hi every dear reader! Is it good that I'm finally back, or should I lock myself up into my room?:D**  
**Now, you don't have a choice any more, so just read on and enjoy the new chapter!:)**  
**Disclaimer, etc.: See the first chapter...**

* * *

When Colonel Young reached the Gate Room, Dr. Brody was already trying to figure out why they had they dropped out of FTL. He looked at the countdown clock and then stared at it.  
'Dr. Brody, could you please tell me why there isn't a countdown?'  
'I'm trying to figure that out, Colonel, along with the fact that the gate didn't start to dial.'  
Young glanced at the gate that really remained silent. He could always just stand in front of Destiny's stargate and just admire the Ancestors' maybe greatest invention. How many times had they done a prototype which didn't work? Every time they failed, they got a little bit closer to the universe, a bit closer to understanding the masterpiece of the 'higher above'. Of course, now, they already know everything they wanted to and left their used-to-be work to mankind. Now there they were, onboard Destiny, trying to solve the ship's mystery. But at the moment, their greatest problem was this unscheduled sudden drop out of FTL.  
'So, what do you think?' he turned towards the console.  
'I have no idea yet.' Dr. Brody pushed a few buttons then suddenly he turned white.  
'What is it?' Young asked anxiously.  
'I-I think someone is trying to dial in.' and as if the gate wanted to prove him, the symbols along its edge lit up and started their journey, going round and round until the right one reached the ball fixed on the top of the gate.  
'Scott, get a team and come to the gate room _now_.' Young spoke into his radio blindly as he couldn't take his eyes off of the dialing gate.

At last, the most important chevron got to its place and a wormhole started to form inside the ring. They both held their breaths, waiting for the dialer to step through the nearly-stable event horizon. Young unconsciously backed to one of the staircases and Brody tightened his grip on the console.  
The mysterious 'knocker' could step through the gate anytime… but instead the wormhole started acting like torn paper. Its surface's 'tearing' made the gate's light sharpened the shadows all around the room, making the already scary situation into frightening.  
And abruptly it came to an end. One moment the gate was still fighting its mortal agony with the strange and great force which was tearing its event horizon apart again and again without cease, and in the other moment the gate's soul was gone and it sank back into its dead silence.  
The machines next to the gate released the remaining energy in the form of vapour. The colonel and the doctor let out the breath they had been holding in.  
'Okay, what the hell was _that_?' Young asked what was bothering both of them, but wasn't expecting an answer from the large room's walls.  
Scott and his team ran into the room in that exact moment the fuming ended.  
'What happened, Sir?' his face showed that he had been running from the storage room to the gate room.  
'That's what I want to know too, Lieutenant.' He looked at Brody questioningly. Then he felt something strange. The radio in his left hand started moving. He looked down at it and realized that the radio wasn't moving, but his hand was trembling. He squeezed the device and looked back at the man behind the console.

'So?'  
'Well, the problem clearly wasn't on our side..yes, it was definitely not' – he said after checking some data.  
'Can you determine the dialer's position?''I'm afraid I can't' – Young gave him a sharp glare. Where has he seen this before? Oh, yeah. he always gave Rush these kind of glares. Brody never wanted to be in Rush's place, so he continued – 'Colonel, the wormhole didn't have time to stabilize, so Destiny can't track it back down.'  
Young looked at the gate and Brody let out a breath he was unconsciously holding. Then something came to his mind.  
'But I can closely tell which solar system our knocker is in.'  
'How?' _What is this man thinking? That I will do black magic? I'm a doctor dammit!_  
'I can follow the chevrons back, as you know, the address that destiny was dialed by determines a route to the solar system.'  
'I know that but we don't know these chevrons.'  
'True, we don't, but Destiny does,' – with that he pushed some buttons and allowed himself a faint smile. 'Fortunately it records every attempt in dialing in. There is a routine for that but it was inactive until Dr Rush reactivated it.' Brody looked at the colonel while he was explaining and returned his gaze to the monitor after he finished.  
But on the console a large red word was flashing. He blinked and looked at it again. It was still there.  
'It can't be…' he quickly pushed some buttons but got the same result again.  
'What is the problem?' Brody hadn't realized that Scott was still in the gate room until he spoke.  
'Well, it seems that our mysterious dialer came from nowhere.'  
'What do you mean?' Young stepped closer to the console and looked into Brody's eyes. He looked back and said:  
'Destiny can't determine any given stargates with the address.'  
'Have you tried checking it again?' the colonel was still looking at Brody with sharp eyes.  
_Who do you think I am?_ Brody wanted to shout in his calm face. _How the hell could he remain so stoic? _Instead he just answered a 'Yes'. At last Young turned away to Scott.  
'Lieutenant, you can take your team back to your original place, but stay alarmed.' – Young turned back to Brody - 'Doctor, I would appreciate if you could go back to investigating this recent event and continue your other work with that thing back in…' – suddenly the too familiar sensation of their inwards' break out stopped him midway – '…FTL.'  
With that he turned around and left the gate room. Brody sighed and left to get some coffee for his grey spot staring.

Colonel Young himself left towards the infirmary. Now that the recent danger's waves became lower, his mind wandered back to TJ. The event took a relatively surprising turn. He hadn't even had time to get used to his new part of the play. This hadn't made the thing less complicated. At least his never resting inner self sat in a dark corner of his mind with a triumphant smile on his face. He felt his head a thousand times cleaner, like his thoughts all found a seat where they could just sit and stare out through a window. None of them jumped on his head with an annoying frequency. _Thump-pham…Thump-pham_ and then a change: _Conk-nack…Conk-nack_. Just thinking about it made his head ache. The liitle thing whom he thought he got rid of, started yelling at him.  
_'I told you, remember? Told ya, told ya, told ya, tol…'_  
'Oh, can't you just shut up?'  
'…Colonel?' Young spun around as he was bitten by a snake. Who was standing there? He could guess it in 3 guesses. And his last two would've been Rush…  
'Camille.' He turned the corners of his mouth upwards with great force. 'What can I do for you?'  
'In the first place you could tell me why were you shouting in the middle of the corridor.'  
'I was…' he nearly said that he was just talking to himself, but soon realized that it would just make him look like a lunatic 'I just felt like telling the universe my thoughts.' _Not good enough but still better than the previous one._  
'Then you could tell me why you haven't informed me about the unscheduled gate activity.' Wray continued like she hasn't heard his reply.  
'It was nothing, just a malfunction. Nothing serious, Dr Brody has already investigated it by now. If you want to know the details, ask him. ' He flashed a faint shadow of a smile and turned to leave. He was already halfway to the next turn, when her voice stopped him.  
'Colonel, why do I have the feeling that we're standing on wrong sides of a stargate?' Then he just heard her shoes knocking as she left. He sighed. Her last sentence reminded him too much of Rush.  
'That one has to be solved too.' he muttered to himself and left toward the infirmary.

* * *

**"Everybody thinks their dreams are interesting. Nobody else cares." **  
**Colonel Everett Young, "Subversion" **  
**I hope you care about ma dreamd, so please review. I hope you still know how to;D**

**Bye bye: PtS**


End file.
